Northern Province
North Pyongan is a province in the north-west of North Korea, although it is never named in game, and is simply referred to as the "Northern Province." The Northern Province, as the name suggests, is the northern most province on the Korean peninsula and also incorporates the Liaoning Province of China. It is the second province featured in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, and features the Hearts and Spades as High Value Targets. Geography Like the name suggests, the province is the northern most portion of North Korea. It is bordered by the Southern Province to the south, and stretches all the way up to the southern portion of China. It has a diverse landscape, varying from mountain ranges, to flat and fertile farmland. Being the northern most area of North Korea, most (though not all) of the land is covered in a blanket of snow. The Northern Province contains the following locations: *Yongbyon - Head Quarters for the Russian Mafia. *Kusong - Head Quarters for the Allied Nations. *Chongju - Head Quarters for the South Korean Union. *Sinuiju - A port city bordering China. *Taechon - Although technically a county, it features a large populated area. *Dandong - Head Quarters for the People's Liberation Army. Located within China. *Industrial Zone. *Unsan Village. *Tenement Ruins. *Changsong Train Station. *Chemical Complex - NK chemical weapons facility. *Temple. *NK Garrison. *NK Village. *Kusong MASH - AN medical and medevac base. *Mafia Outpost. *Farm Village. History The Northern Province is introduced when the Allied Nations advance up North Korea, as soon as General Chin Chang is verified. An Allied helicopter pilot will airlift the Mercenary to the MASH in the area. Meanwhile, the war begins between the People's Republic of China and South Korea, The South Koreans operating out of Chongju and its airfield, while China operates out of Dandong. This is the only time in the game that the player may cross out of the Korean peninsula and into China, through the city of Dandong. This also serves as the Chinese HQ, where you receive missions from Colonel Peng. A mission sent by the South Koreans requires the destruction of the city, which could culminate in the end of the war in favor of South Korea. Trivia *If the player blows up the bridge that crosses into China, it will eventually be rebuilt. This is unless the player chooses to side with the South Koreans where it will stay destroyed. The player will then have to travel by helicopter, or by "swimming" (using the invincibility cheat code and making it through the water). *This is the only free-roam map that features radiation areas, specifically the Taechon Reactor. *If the player goes to the Changsong Train Station, when going to it from the only entrance/exit, go right. On your left, there will be a hill containing 6 to 8 MI-35 Gunships (Hinds) and they will regen every 8 to 10 minutes after you get one and leave. Getting one is not easy without using the invincibility cheat, because there is a valley next to it having NK heavy troops, a few infantry tunnels, and a BMP. The heavy troops will have at least 1 guy with an AA rocket. The other helicopters will have at least one fly up to attack you. When you run or get away with one, fly to the Train Station, or NK SAMs will get you. Category:Locations Category:Mercenaries Category:Northern province